Spelling Mistakes
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Because she only makes spelling mistakes when she's texting. GrayxLucy.


Hello fellow GraLu fans!  
It _is_ my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic, so I hope I portrayed them well enough. :\  
Sorry if they're a little OOC though.

P.S. I don't know if there are cell phones in Fairy Tail...but oh well. I seem to recall seeing one...but I can't remember. Or maybe it's just my imagination...

**Important note at the bottom that clears up any misunderstandings! Make sure to read it if you have finished reading this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy is a writer. Writers have good spelling. Writers would never misspell words. That was simply a given.

But in Lucy's case, there's an exception.

She can't text.

No, like really. All her text messages are practically illegible.

It wasn't that her fingers were fat or anything. Out of everyone in Fairy Tail, her fingers were considered slender. Not the slenderest, but still relatively slender.

When the 17 year old finally got her first cell phone, all her friends had surrounded her to exchange phone numbers with her. Heck, even strangers lined up for her number. After all, Lucy was pretty popular. Of course, she had only given her number to her closest friends in Fairy Tail though.

When she was introduced to the world of texting, she was amazed. She was late enough in getting a cell phone, but not even understanding the basics of texting? Her friends were all bewildered. Just what kind of sheltered life had Lucy been living in before she came to Fairy Tail?

Her first text was a memorable one. She could still remember the day she pressed "send" for the very first time. It was a simple message to Erza: "Good morning!"

It ended up more like "Gppf Mprbing " though. At the time, Lucy was too nervous and excited to double check and ended up clicking "send" right away. Erza, assuming Lucy had butt-texted her, didn't reply.

The second time Lucy texted was a few days after that. This time, it was Natsu who initiated the conversation. He had texted her a simple question: "Wanna do a job together?" Strangely, the monthly fee for her apartment had already been paid for, so she had no reason to go. She wanted to stay home and catch up on some writing too, so she texted back, politely rejecting his offer.

But instead of your average "no thank you," she ended up texting "Bo Yhamk Uoi."

Natsu was confused at first but, like Erza, he had also concluded that she had butt-texted him. That didn't stop him from barging into her house and dragging her away to do the job though.

The third time Lucy texted would be today. The recipient was Gray this time. She had only intended to type in a simple greeting, just a light message. That was all it was supposed to be.

Somehow, that didn't turn out the way she had wanted it to. After the first two times, she figured she should double check the message before sending it. She realized there was a spelling mistake this time, so she moved to fix it. Before she could correct her mistake, her finger grazed against the send key. The slight vibration that was emitted from her phone indicated that the message had been sent.

She panicked. The first two times were okay, because she had only typed in something incomprehensible, but this time was different. This time, it was offensive.

Her screen read out "Hey Ggay!"

Lucy knew that Gray was straight. The many times she had caught him staring at her chest was more than proof. Sweat poured down her forehead rapidly. What could she do to fix this problem? _Why isn't there a delete option?! _

Then it hit her. When things like this happen, there was only one thing she could do: blame it on Natsu.

She started typing "Natsu" when her window opened abruptly. Surprised, the pad of her index finger touched the send key.

He was not going to like that.

She turned to the window to see what had caused it to open. When the figure popped into view, Lucy nearly screamed.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Gray! Wh-what b-b-brings you h-here t-t-t-t-today?"

Gray lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers instantly.

"Hey Luce, what's the meaning of-" Just then, the phone in his hand vibrated. Curious, he checked it. His face was emotionless as he read the message.

Then, ever so slowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Lucy," he threatened. She gulped nervously. The last time he had used that tone was when Natsu had hurt his pride. The end result was a nasty fight, and both parties looked gravely injured.

"Y-Yes?" she managed to squeak out.

Gray was quiet. In fact, he looked like he was deep in thought, arguing over what to do next. Finding that this was her time to explain the truth, Lucy spoke.

"Listen, Gray. It's not what you-"

"Lucy." He spoke in a serious tone, but it was not in the same, deadly way as it was before. "First of all, I'm not interested in men. Got that?"

She nodded so fast, she felt her surroundings spin.

"Second of all, I'm not interested in Natsu. If anything, I'm interested in you."

She nodded quickly again before she realized what he had just said. "Wait, what?!"

He turned away, as though he was embarrassed. A faint blush crept across his cheeks as he spoke. "It's as I said. The one I'm interested in isn't Natsu." Was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

"After that. I want to hear what you said after that," she said impatiently. "And Gray, clothes _on_."

"H-huh? What?" He hadn't realized when he had stripped, but that would explain the slight drop in temperature. He still felt hot though. "Can I not? It's really hot." Was it Lucy making him feel like this?

Blushing and looking away, Lucy shrieked, "Too bad! It's bad for my heart!"

"Your heart?" At that, Gray faced her. She was the one blushing this time. He chuckled; she was pretty cute like this. _Then again, she's always cute._ "Why?" He fully knew the reason why, but he wanted to hear her say it.

_When did our roles switch?! _Shutting her eyes, Lucy snapped. "Only if you say what you said earlier!"

"Only if you explain why it's bad for your heart."

"Ugh! Put some clothes on!" She threw her blanket at him. Hmm, she would have to wash that later.

"Lucy." She heard him come closer and suddenly, she was wrapped up in his arms. Fortunately, his clothes were on. She didn't know how he could take off and put on clothes that quickly, but at this point, she was relieved for it (the latter of course).

"W-w-w-what?" she stammered. Surprisingly, his body was quite warm. It almost felt…nice…and cozy. She wouldn't mind being in his embrace like this every day. _Oh, I did _not_ just think that!_

"I love you," he whispered huskily, right beside her ear.

Blushing heavily, Lucy didn't know how to react.

"What about you?" he urged.

She thought about it for a moment. It wasn't bad, being wrapped up in Gray's arms like she was now. She had always respected him for being the strong ice mage he is and loved him for being the kind teammate he is. But now, she had to choose whether to love him for being the supportive lover she knew he could be. She giggled just then. Her answer was obvious.

She broke out of his embrace and reached for her phone. This time, there would be no mistakes. This time, she would do it right.

Gray watched on with interest and curiosity.

Opening a new message page, she inserted the recipient's name. Then, ever so slowly (because she didn't want to make any more mistakes), she typed her reply in.

Gray's phone vibrated once. Immediately, he unlocked it and read the text.

_Lucy Heartfilia_  
_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Mar 15, 3:33PM_

_I love you too._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

And don't tell me about spell check. It's annoying. If I were her, I would turn it off too. LOL.

This idea came to me when I accidentally typed Gray's name wrong. :D

**Important note:** If anyone feels offended by this, I'm sorry. I am not hating on homosexuals and if you read carefully, you'll see that all I was trying to say is Gray isn't homosexual and in fact, loves Lucy. (That kind of rhymes... Say...Gray...Gay...Okay, sorry. I had to point that out. Oh hey! "Okay" rhymes with it all too! And "Hey" too! Alright, I'll stop...) I don't judge people by their sexual orientation either.

I just wanted to point that out.

On another note, I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to read reviews (positive or negative), so do review!


End file.
